Eternelle
by ironique
Summary: suite de l'OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine Contest. Edward est un vampire célibataire et heureux qui prend beaucoup de plaisir avec les femmes humaines. elles lui offrent sexe et sang frais, que demander de plus?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest.**

**cas: **Eternelle

**avocat de la défense: **Ironique

**Suspect:**Bella/Edward

**Disclamer: **les personnages ne sont pas à moi(dommage) mais sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer

**les autres OS du concours sont à lire sur :** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

En cette nuit de février, je marche calmement et lentement avec mon frère Jasper dans les petites rues de notre ville, Forks.

Nous crevons de faim. Il faut que l'on mange rapidement. D'habitude nous chassons du coté de Seattle ou à la frontière canadienne là ou il y a plus de monde et donc moins de questions sur des morts mystérieuses!

Sauf que là cela fait quatre jours que nous n'avons rien bu. Pourquoi? À cause des Volturi évidement!

Comme d'habitude, par peur et par jalousie, ils sont venus défier notre clan, presque aussi important que le leur, sans leurs sbires. Comme de bien entendu nous avons du nous battre pour garder notre position dans la hiérarchie vampirique. Emmet s'en est donné à cœur joie, c'était très amusant mais aussi très affamant.

Mes parents, mon frère et mes sœurs sont partis sur Seattle pour se nourrir et se promener en amoureux, aujourd'hui c'est la saint valentin! quelle connerie!!

Jasper et moi ne pouvons attendre d'aller jusque là bas. Nous n'avons pas leur maitrise. Nous ne sommes pas non plus comme ce clan à Dénali qui se nourrit de sang animal. J'ai essayé une fois, c'est une horreur, je crois que je préfère encore boire le sang d'un nouveau né. C'est tout dire!!

Voila pourquoi nous errons silencieusement en pleine nuit dans cette petite rue pavillonnaire. Nous cherchons de quoi nous sustenter.

Un mort tragique à Forks.

Les habitants terrorisés vont mettre ce meurtre sordide sur le compte d'un tueur qui sévit à Port Angeles et qui passait par là.

Bah… peu importe ce qu'ils inventeront !

Ils s'enfermeront un peu plus dans leurs petites maisons bourgeoises et finiront pas oublier. C'est propre à leur espèce.

Après un moment, j'indique à Jasper d'un mouvement du menton, la petite maison aux volets bleus. Elle est paisible et à l'abri de la lumière. Il acquiesce silencieusement.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous sommes dans la chambre. Un parfum agréable et chaud y règne. Le clapotis de la douche nous indique ou se trouve le propriétaire de ce petit lit.

Dans le couloir, la note florale qui se dégage de la salle de bain nous indique, à Jasper et moi qu'il s'agit d'une fille. Je souris par avance. Jasper secoue la tête résigné, un rictus amusé anime ses traits.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'adore c'est boire le sang d'une femme quand elle vient d'avoir un orgasme. Le débit en est plus rapide et son sang se gorge d'adrénaline. Le rendant plus délectable.

Baiser et se nourrir!! C'est l'apanage des rois!

En général jasper m'aide avec son don. Il les calme de façon à ce qu'elles ne se mettent pas à hurler. Ensuite je les rassure, mon charme vampirique opère et j'entends leurs pensées coquines. Après ça elles s'offrent à moi sans retenue. Leurs consentements est pour moi une nécessité.

Cela ne s'est jamais produit mais si l'une d'elle se refusait à moi je me serrai contenté de me nourrir sans porter atteinte à sa vertu. Les femmes méritent un minimum de respect avant de mourir quand même! Paroles ô combien sensées d'Esmée, Alice et surtout Rosalie. Par chance pour moi ce problème ne s'est jamais présenté.

Jasper me laisse toujours faire, mais il ne participe jamais, préférant sortir de la pièce et attendre que l'odeur du sang vienne lui chatouiller les narines. Contrairement au reste de ma famille, lui n'estime pas inutile que je joue avec ma nourriture.

Jasper est avec ma sœur Alice et lui voue une fidélité et un amour sans borne.

Alice est sa moitié, la femme avec qui il passera l'éternité. Carlisle a trouvé Esmée, Rosalie, son Emmet.

Carlisle appelle ça, trouver son éternelle.

Pour les humains c'est le coup de foudre

Pour les loups c'est l'imprégnation!

qu'ils appelent ça comme ils veulent et grand bien leurs fassent s'ils se contentent d'une femme mais pour moi il est hors de question que je baise avec une seule et même personne pour l'éternité. C'est inenvisageable.

Notre acuité auditive nous informe qu'il y a un autre humain dans la maison. Il dort profondément au vu de ses ronflements tonitruant. Ses rêves mélangés de base ball et de football sont bruyant, par moment un visage apparait l'espace d'une demi seconde, pas suffisamment longtemps pour que j'en distingue les traits cependant.

L'appel de son sang n'est pas aussi puissant que celui de la jeune fille sous la douche. Il est trop chargé en graisse, il aurait fait l'affaire dans un autre cas mais là le sang chantant de la jeune fille m'appelle inexorablement. Le sien est léger, fleuri manquant peu être un peu de protéine. Une végétarienne sans aucun doute. J'espérai sincèrement qu'elle serait jolie en plus d'être savoureuse.

J'effleure la poignée de la porte et le verrou cède facilement en silence. J'entre suivi de Jasper. La jeune fille est toujours sous la douche dos à nous, elle ne nous a toujours pas entendues. Sa silhouette se dessine derrière le rideau de plastique transparent, malgré la vapeur qui envahit la pièce la vision qui s'offre à nous est très appréciable. Elle fredonne une chanson, un morceau merdique qui passe sur les ondes en ce moment.

Toujours avec la même discrétion propre à notre espèce, j'ouvre le rideau de douche.

Directement je suis attiré par la rondeur de son petit cul. J'inspire fortement et elle se retourne.

Merde, merde ,merde….

Il s'agit de la fille du shérif de notre petite ville, qui plus est c'est une fille de ma classe.

Isabella Swan. Bella.

Mignonne mais bien trop réservée pour moi. Je l'ai déjà vue qui me regarde avec insistance quand elle croit que je ne la vois pas. Je lui plais c'est une évidence mais en même temps je plais à toute les filles, certain mec aussi d'ailleurs.

Carlisle apprécie beaucoup Charlie et si je lui enlève sa fille, mon père ne me le pardonnera pas.

Le problème c'est qu'elle nous a reconnu. Bizarrement elle ne crie pas, ne s'agite pas. Elle se contente de se cacher derrière le rideau de douche.

Son absence d'émotion doit être l'effet de Jasper cependant ce dernier me signale qu'il n'est en rien responsable de son état. Je suis curieux

Jasper veut partir. Il a raison nous devrions partir et pourtant je demande à mon frère de sortir et de me laisser seul avec Bella. A contrecœur il s'exécute.

Je reste là à la jauger comme un con!

Jasper n'a pas agit sur elle et je n'essaie même pas de la séduire et pourtant son cœur garde la même régularité.

J'essaie de lire son esprit mais il reste verrouillé à toutes mes tentatives. Je ne perçois même pas la peur chez elle, alors que deux garçons de son lycée sont dans sa maison au milieu de la nuit.

Je souligne sa silhouette, que le rideau de plastique collé à son corps, sublime.

Elle rougit. Enfin une émotion.

Le sang qui afflue à ses joues est divin et accentue ma faim.

Ne lisant pas son esprit, je prends la décision de ne pas la toucher, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être envouté par son sang.

Je m'approche lentement tout prés d'elle, rencontre ses yeux et ce que j'y vois m'impressionne. De la détermination, de la fierté et surtout une sorte de désir qui m'intrigue.

J'effleure ses cheveux du revers de ma main et elle laisse tomber son rideau me laissant admirer son corps fragile.

J'apprécie ses formes. Elle est belle, cela ne fait aucun doute.

J'en suis à détailler le grain de beauté qu'elle possède prés de l'os de sa hanche quand elle se jette sur ma bouche avec fureur. Je suis surpris, tout d'abord par sa vigueur puis par la douceur de ses lèvres ainsi que par leur chaleur.

Le désir humain, le désir d'homme qui est en moi et que je cultive depuis des années refait surface.

Je glisse ma langue contre la sienne et laisse sa fougue donner le rythme.

L'eau n'a pas été coupée et ruisselle sur moi, trempant ma chemise qui disparait au contact de ses doigts. Ils se promènent sur mon torse et je grogne sous son touché fort agréable.

Au diable les recommandations de Jasper, je vais la baiser et la bouffer.

Je sais qu'elle est sorti avec Mike Newton, le roi des cons, donc je sais qu'elle n'est plus vierge. Tant mieux je n'aime pas les filles pure. Elles ont peur de tout et surtout du loup.

A vitesse vampirique je la retourne face au carrelage et elle s'appuie sur le mur.

J'embrasse son cou, sa peau transpire le désir.

Une de mes mains sur son sein s'amuse à en titiller la pointe durcie en la pinçant ou en la faisant rouler entre mes doigts.

Les deux doigts de mon autre main descendent sur son clitoris et le travaillent avec douceur.

La froideur de ma peau contre la chaleur de la sienne provoque des frissons dans tout son corps et des picotements brûlant dans le mien.

Elle gémit et s'appuie sur ma main pour plus de contact. Son audace me fait sourire. Je prends mon temps, laissant mon érection prendre toute sa mesure et occultant l'impatience de Jasper derrière la porte.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'envie de sexe surpasse ma faim. Je suis affamé mais plus tellement de son sang, c'est plus son corps que je désire.

Rapidement mon pantalon n'est plus sur moi. Elle se cambre un peu et je la pénètre enfin. J'émets un râle d'extase face à ce premier contact. Elle se crispe et sa respiration se fait irrégulière et rapide.

En plus de cent ans d'existence vampirique je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, que ce soit avec une vampire ou une humaine. Elle est si étroite, si chaude, si accueillante que pour la remercier de ce moment de plaisir je veux la faire jouir comme jamais.

Je sens que cette baise va être mémorable.

Je ne veux pas la blesser physiquement alors mes mains, qui étaient posées sur ses hanches, trouvent une place plus sûr, sur le mur prés de sa tête.

Je veux l'entendre gémir son abandon. Je m'enfonce en elle de plus en plus profondément, regardant mon sexe l'envahir encore et encore. Il est luisant de son excitation et c'est un spectacle magnifique. Ses gémissements se font plus rapide et plus bruyant mais reste suffisamment discret pour ne pas réveiller son père.

La cadence monte crescendo et ses fesses viennent claquer d'elles même contre mes hanches.

C'a y est!

Elle se contracte autour de moi.

Elle se raidit.

Elle se cambre de plus en plus.

Elle étouffe son cri en tournant la tête vers mon bras qu'elle mord avec force.

Sa salive chaude, ses dents si fragiles qui me mordent aussi fort qu'elles le peuvent et sa langue douce et brûlante qui s'agite sur ma peau glaciale m'électrise.

J'accélère le rythme, juste un peu, et je suis obligé de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir quand l'orgasme la fait vaciller. Elle tremble, son corps se couvre se frisson, ses dents sont toujours accrochées à la peau de mon bras.

Je ralentis, lui laisse le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Je ne la mords toujours pas. J'aurai pu jouir avec elle et la mordre. La faim et le désir se combinent toujours et je jouis dans l'instant mais là j'ai envie de prolonger ce moment. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Elle lâche mon bras, grimace sous la douleur qui doit avoir envahit sa mâchoire. Je m'active toujours très lentement. Elle se retire et me fait face.

D'un coup son sang, ma faim, ne sont que des informations. Ses grands yeux bruns me regardent avec une telle intensité que pour la première fois de ma vie c'est moi qui baisse les yeux.

Cette petite proie si fragile domine son prédateur. Ironique

Mon instinct me dicte de partir. Je ne suis pas rassasié de sang ou de sexe mais je sais que je ne veux pas la tuer ou la blesser. Je recule pour partir quand elle s'agrippe à mon cou et encercle ma taille de ses jambes.

Son sexe humide épouse le mien et elle ondule contre moi. Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je fonds en elle de nouveau. Elle gémit et me regarde avec force. Je ne peux soutenir son regard et je ferme les yeux, me laissant envahir par sa douce chaleur qui se diffuse en moi à chacune de mes pénétrations.

Mes mains parcourent son dos, ses reins, sa taille, s'attardent longuement sur ses fesses. Sa poitrine souple et incandescente collé contre mon torse de pierre, froid comme le marbre, monte et descend en cadence de mes coups de reins.

Je regrette presque d'avoir fermé les yeux car tout mes autres sens sont alors aiguisés. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, sa saveur sur ma langue, sa voie de cristal dans mes oreilles, sa peau vulnérable sous mes doigts.

Je la serre plus fort.

Elle hoquette.

Je desserre mon étreinte et elle reprend son souffle.

Je continue mes immixtions, toutes plus intense les unes que les autres.

Le plaisir nait dans chaque parcelle de mon être, inonde mon corps.

C'est différent de celle avec qui j'ai déjà baisé. C'est plus fort, plus violent.

La tête me tourne.

Ses lèvres me cherchent, je l'embrasse avec désir.

Depuis quand les baisers peuvent il être aussi bon?

Bella lâche mes lèvres, je la sens se contracter de nouveau, ses épaules se décollent du mur, sa tête cogne le carrelage. La spirale de jouissance qui me submerge m'arrache un grondement et je me libère en elle avec une force que je ne maitrise presque pas.

J'espère ne pas l'avoir blessé.

Je reste une ou deux minutes sans bouger, lové en elle. Ca parait une éternité pour un vampire mais j'aime la sensation que je ressens à cet instant. Cette sorte d'abandon que je n'ai jamais connu. Je sais que je souri comme un idiot mais je ne veux pas me contrôler. Elle non plus ne bouge pas. Seule sa respiration rapide m'indique son état d'extase.

Je la dépose au sol et ouvre enfin les yeux, mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres gonflées de mes baisers. Elle les a tellement mordues pour étouffer ses cris de jouissance, qu'un très léger filet de sang glisse du coin de sa bouche.

Hypnotisé, je suis le chemin de cette perle de sang.

Brusquement mes sens s'affolent à nouveau, ma gorge me brûle, mes pupilles se dilatent, le venin envahit ma bouche, la faim qui me tenaille se fait sentir plus présente que jamais.

Je suis toujours le trajet de cette goutte de sang qui coule le long de sa gorge et se stagne au creux de son cou prés de cette veine enflée qui palpite. Cette veine gorgée de vie. Cette veine, source divine qui étanchera ma soif.

Je ne me contrôle plus.

Le monstre vampirique qui est en moi me gouverne à nouveau. Je me jette littéralement sur cette gouttelette.

La saveur métallique de son sang n'a pas d'égale sur cette terre.

Je lèche ce sang et cette veine qui m'appelle

Je serre Bella contre moi.

Elle hâlette de nouveau sous mes coups de langue

Sa peau si fragile cède facilement sous mes dents

Je tranche la veine

Le sang inonde enfin ma bouche

Immédiatement tous se voile, plus rien ne compte seul la faim subsiste.

Je m'abreuve, mords encore et encore, ravage sa peau délicate de morsure.

Son sang pulse avec force, il glisse entre mes dents

Bella tremble sous mes mains

Le débit de son sang est si intense qu'il s'échappe de ma bouche.

Je ne veux pas en perdre une miette alors je lèche, j'étale, je recouvre son cou, je m'accule mon visage de son nectar que je sens circuler dans mon corps

Bella s'affaisse dans mes bras

Gorgée après gorgée la vie s'échappe de son corps pour renaitre dans le miens.

Attiré par l'odeur de sang frais, jasper entre. Je ne me retourne pas faisant fi de ma nudité, je l'entends penser. Il est dévoré par la faim. Le sang de Bella n'a pas la même puissance sur lui que sur moi mais il est quand même charmé.

Il avance.

Je grogne un avertissement

Il n'en tient pas compte, il est affamé. Il avance encore.

Je ne le veux pas mais je serai prés à me battre contre Jasper. Tenant Bella d'un bras, je me tourne de moitié en montrant les dents. Je pose une main sur la poitrine de mon frère, le maintenant à bonne distance. Le grognement terrifiant qui s'échappe de ma gorge m'étonne moi-même.

Jasper grogne également mai recule quand même d'un pas. Ses années d'expérience lui indique que je ne plaisante pas. Il est méfiant et j'entends son incompréhension.

Nous nous défions du regard. La faim le tiraille, ses prunelles m'en sont témoin, mais je ne veux pas qu'il touche à Bella

Nous grognons l'un sur l'autre de plus en plus fort. J'entends Charlie qui s'agite dans son sommeil, gêné par le bruit de notre affrontement.

Bella émet de drôle de plainte.

L'instant d'après une vague puissante de calme se repend dans toute la maison.

Mon frère comprenant que je la revendique comme étant mienne, abdique et se recule. Ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

Sa maitrise face à moi et face à sa faim m'impressionne

Je me tourne vers Bella son corps est cassé en deux sur mon bras, sa tête pend dans le vide, ses cheveux touchent presque le sol, des gargouillis sinistre s'échappent de sa poitrine.

De sa gorge souillée s'écoule encore un peu de sang qui se dilue avec l'eau.

Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je la protège de Jasper et pourtant je la vide de son sang. Je ne veux pas la tuer! Elle me fascine, je veux apprendre à la connaitre. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle vient sans le vouloir de bousculer tout ce j'étais.

Je regrette.

Je panique.

Que dois-je faire?

Elle se meurt.

Jasper se manifeste et dans son esprit je peux lire un éventail de possibilité.

-la boire et l'enterrer dans les bois- je grogne à sa plaisanterie de mauvais gout.

-l'emmener auprès de Carlisle - il se trouve à Seattle le temps qu'il arrive, elle sera morte

-l'emmener à l'hôpital - même si c'est surement trop tard ce serait la seul solution, mais comment expliquer qu'il lui manque la moitié de son sang? sans parler de l'entaille de son cou!

Elle n'a plus assez de force pour rester humaine et je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule alternative. Jasper comme moi savons très bien laquelle.

Une vie infinie à mes cotés.

Jasper essaie de me faire changer d'avis. Il est plus posé que moi, plus réfléchit. Il sait ce que la disparition de Bella risque d'occasionner. La peine de Charlie, la colère de Carlisle mais franchement à cette instant j'en ai rien à foutre. Au delà de se qui serrait préférable de faire pour notre espèce, je la veux malgré l'interdit.

Ma détermination est telle que Jasper n'émet plus aucun doute sur ma décision.

Pour calmer le courroux de Jasper, je gémis comme un chien réclamant sa sucrerie. Affligé par mon immaturité mon frère me sourit et je l'entends exulter à l'idée de raconter à Alice que j'ai trouvé mon éternelle.

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai une longévité infinie pour l'assimiler. C'est euphorique que je sens le venin affluer dans ma bouche.

Je me tourne vers celle qui va chambouler ma vie pour toujours et je la mords l'emmenant avec moi dans l'éternité.

* * *

**merci.**


	2. Chapter 2

**merci pour vos votes et vos coms**

* * *

Emmener Bella dans l'éternité n'est peu être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue!

Ma famille est furieuse contre moi, mais à cet instant j'en ai rien à foutre.

Adossé au mur, nous assistons, impuissant, à la longue transformation de Bella qui est allongée sur mon lit.

Ses traits se font plus parfaits à chaque instant

Elle se tord de douleur.

Ses lèvres s'ourlent légèrement

Ses arcades se font plus grandes

Le feu la brule de part en part

Ses formes deviennent plus arrondit

Son cœur se fait de plus en plus faible

Rosalie vocifère silencieusement diverses insultes à mon égard. Elle ne me pardonne pas de faire peser une possible menace sur notre famille.

Je la laisse déverser sa bile mais grogne un léger avertissement afin que ses pensées reste silencieuses.

Alice m'informe du réveil imminent de Bella

Je suis prêt.

Prêt à affronter sa douleur, sa peine, sa tristesse et sa colère. Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions. Ce à quoi je ne suis pas préparé c'est à son réveil pour le moins violent et brutal.

Elle ouvre les yeux et d'un bond elle saute du lit, laissant sa nudité au vus de tous et se colle contre un mur.

Elle grogne, montre les dents

Elle est splendide.

Jasper, le plus enclin à comprendre un nouveau né, s'approche à vitesse humaine, les paumes en avant en signe de paix.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire usage de son don qu'il se retrouve projeté en travers de la pièce, brisant la porte, la balustrade du couloir et descendant les deux étages de la maison sans toucher les escaliers.

son corps de pierre tombe avec fracas sur le carrelage ancien d'Esmée, le brisant en un million d'éclat.

Encore stupéfait pas la force et la hargne dont fait preuve Bella, je ne me rends pas compte qu'Emmet passe ses bras autour de la poitrine de Bella dans l'intention de l'immobiliser.

Je sais qu'il fait ça pour la canaliser, mais le fait de voir ses mains à proximité des seins de ma femelle me fait gronder méchamment.

D'un vif coup de hanche, Bella balance Emmet à travers la baie vitrée de ma chambre. J'entends les débris de verre cliqueter et atterrir dans le jardin en compagnie d'Emmet qui exulte de joie à l'idée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à sa mesure.

En une fraction de seconde Bella se met de nouveau en position de défense devant Carlisle et Rosalie. D'instinct, elle sait qu'ils sont ceux dont elle a le plus à craindre après Jazz et Emmet, moi mis à part.

Rosalie grogne face à Bella qui lui rend avec la même intensité.

Je suis sur que je devrai certainement faire quelque chose mais je reste là, à admirer Bella que la lumière dorée du crépuscule sublime.

Je me rends compte que je ne lis toujours pas dans son esprit.

elle me fascine

En deux, trois bonds Emmet nous rejoint et je peux entendre dans son esprit toute l'excitation que provoque la joute de grognement presque animal de Bella et Rosalie.

Je dois reconnaitre à mon frère qu'il n'a pas tord. Voir Bella féroce et entièrement nue face à la beauté agressive et quasi irréelle de Rosalie, est le spectacle le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu.

Alice me conjure d'agir avant que la maison de soit détruite alors qu'elle époussette les épaules pleine de débris de Jasper qui vient de nous rejoindre.

Avant que cela ne dégénère trop loin je me poste devant Rosalie.

Bella me dévisage de ses yeux incendiaires puis ses traits se détendent, son regard change. Il passe de colère et de peur à désir et envie.

Brusquement elle se jette sur moi.

Sa langue domine la mienne alors qu'elle enroule son corps autour du mien.

Le besoin de la posséder s'empare de moi. Mon attraction pour elle est démesurée

Franchement si ma famille ne s'était pas manifestée à cet instant, je l'aurai baisé contre le mur sur le champ

Me faisant violence, je m'écarte légèrement d'elle.

Elle se cache derrière moi en grognant faiblement de nouveau.

Elle ressemble à un animal traqué prêt à se défendre à chaque instant

Je glisse un bras autour de sa taille. Ma présence semble l'apaiser

Esmée me lance un jeans et une chemise. Je les tends à Bella. Elle les accepte.

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle prend pour s'habiller sa vigilance envers ma famille n'a pas faiblit un seul instant.

C'est étrange, elle n'est pas comme les autres nouveaux nés. Un nouveau né même une Eternelle ne pense qu'à une seule chose, se nourrir de sang quitte à mettre en péril sa nouvelle vie.

Elle, elle perçoit la présence de chacun de nous, anticipe chacun de nos mouvements. Elle est constamment sur la défensive.

Elle est stupéfiante

Je vois ses yeux noirs ornés de cernes violettes

Elle crève de faim.

Je l'entraine à ma suite et au détour d'une clairière nous trouvons un couple de randonneur. En à peine quatre secondes elle s'abreuve goulument à la jugulaire de l'homme pendant qu'elle maitrise la femme en mettant une pression mesurée sur sa trachée, la rendant muette.

Tout semble inné, facile pour elle. Son aisance dans sa nouvelle vie de vampire dépasse l'entendement. C'est d'un naturel ahurissant.

Je la regarde se nourrir au corps de la femme avec acharnement. Mordant encore et toujours là ou le sang pulse. Elle est si belle que cela me donne une putain d'envie de la baiser

Encore une fois mes envies me gouvernent.

Je me jette sur elle, n'accordant que peu d'importance à sa force de nouveau né.

Bella oublie ses proies et sa langue cherche la mienne.

Ses baisers ont un délicieux gout de sang.

J'embrasse son cou ou les cicatrices de mes morsures scintillent, j'arrache son jeans.

L'accueil humide que je trouve entre ses cuisses m'indique que je ne suis pas le seul à subir ce désir violent.

Dieu merci elle en veut autant que moi

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'honorer dignement

Pas le temps de savourer son corps sous le mien

Pas le temps de me préoccuper de ses envies

Je veux juste jouir et entendre son orgasme

Je m'insinue en elle sans la moindre caresse préliminaire et son bassin claque contre le mien avec exigence.

Je la martèle dans une cadence qui monte crescendo, ne retenant pas ma force. Je cogne si fort que rapidement nos orgasmes nous submergent.

Je me libère en elle aux sons de ses gémissements

Elle en veut encore. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je sais ce qu'elle veut avant qu'elle ne parle. C'est comme une connexion.

Je suis toujours en elle et mon sexe redevient dur. Cette fois je vais prendre mon temps.

Après plusieurs heures nous retournons à la villa. Ma famille est sur ses gardes. Je sens que la méfiance de Bella envers eux n'a pas déclinée.

Carlisle veux lui parler, il ne s'explique pas son comportement différent des nouveaux nés, perpétuellement affamés. De plus il emet certaines hypothèses sur l'agressivité du réveil de Bella. L'une d'elle étant que Bella a dut ressentir une forte émotion juste avant de mourir.

Je souris. Il n'a pas vraiment tord! Cependant Bella ne semble pas disposée à être disséquée pour l'instant.

Nous ne nous sommes presque pas parlés depuis sa transformation et pourtant nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous toucher, de nous embrasser, de garder un contact tactile.

Carlisle n'insiste pas. Dans ses pensées je peux lire l'étonnement que lui provoque notre alchimie étrange, irréelle et presque magique. Il est impressionné

J'en suis fier.

A present, cela fait une semaine que Bella a rejoint notre communauté et elle se comporte comme un vampire séculaire.

Contrairement à nous ses souvenirs humains ne s'estompent pas avec le temps. Elle se souvient de son père et aussi de la fadeur de sa vie humaine et surtout elle se souvient de moi et de tous les petits détails me concernant depuis le premier jour ou elle a m'a vu il y a deux ans.

Je prends conscience que j'ai vraiment été un con de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt

Grace à Carlisle et à son magnétisme que lui confère son état de vampires, Charlie a cessé les battues interminable pour retrouver Bella. Carlisle lui a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une fugue d'ado et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Pour donner le change dans la ville et pour Charlie, mon père pense que Bella pourrait finir son année scolaire chez son père avant de partir pour la fac. Bella est ravi, moi pas vraiment.

Elle tolère les conseils de Carlisle et les taquineries d'Emmet. Elle maitrise d'ailleurs sa force quand elle joue avec lui. Cependant ce sont les seuls à qui elle daigne parler.

Excepté Rosalie, les autres ont la patience d'attendre.

Bella contrôle sa faim quand cela est nécessaire, ce qui est une bonne chose quand elle sera avec son père

Pour mon salut, la seule chose qu'elle ne contrôle pas c'est son appétence sexuelle.

Comme a chaque fois que le soleil se couche, nous courrons à travers bois à la recherche de notre menu du soir quand notre odorat est attiré sur notre gauche.

Un homme et une femme s'adonne au plaisir de la luxure.

Leurs essences saturent l'air.

Ils ne le savent pas encore mais ce couple d'humain vit là ses derniers instants de vie.

Aux abords d'une petite plaine se trouve Jessica et Tyler, des élèves de notre classe. Nous nous cachons et les observons.

Ils sont adossés à un arbre, le jean's de Jessica est ouvert et un peu descendu sur ses hanches alors que Tyler s'attaque maladroitement à sa lingerie**.**

Avec une assurance qui m'amuse, Bella sort de notre cachette. Les humains devraient être surpris et avoir peur mais non! Ils restent là, hypnotisés par aisance et sa confiance associée à la fascination que nous provoquons subjuguent nos deux diners.

Je la regarde avancer vers Tyler. Elle ne marche pas, elle ondule gracieusement de cette démarche envoutante propre aux vampires.

Avec talent son regard machiavélique manipule Tyler, le rendant immobile, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Pitoyable

Elle se place derrière Jessica, qui est tout autant que Tyler sous l'emprise de Bella.

Elle pose une de ses mains sur son épaule et sa langue vient titiller doucement son oreille tandis que les doigts de son autre main s'enroulent autour d'un de ses seins et le caresse fermement.

Jess aimerait surement résister mais se sont plutôt des gémissements de plaisir qui sortent de sa bouche et non des plaintes.

je sors à mon tour de ma cachette

Tyler n' as pas bougé, focalisé sur Bella et Jessica

J'entends le cœur de Jessica battre un peu plus fort et me regarder avec désir. Je peux lire dans son esprit à quel point elle me veut, à quel point elle pense pouvoir me donner du plaisir, à quel point elle se trouve sexy.

Je souris. Elle est tellement banale et vulgaire.

Cependant je ne dénierai pas ses pensées. Rêver avant de mourir est un acte de charité que je peux lui offrir.

Toujours plus vicieuse la main de Bella glisse sur le ventre de jess, caressant son nombril en petit cercle.

Avec lenteur et sensualité ses doigts descendent plus bas, entre les pans du Jean's de Jessica

L'humaine gémit plus fort.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, ses yeux se ferment

Bella me lance un regard vicieux et prometteur alors qu'elle joue avec l'intimité de Jess.

Amusé par son effronterie, je gronde doucement. Bella me gratifie par un sifflement sexy

L'humaine ne retient plus ses petits cris.

Ma déesse est renversante

J'entends la respiration bruyante de Tyler devenir de plus en plus grave

Une des mains de cet idiot passe et repasse sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre est déjà dans son pantalon, s'activant dans un mouvement perpétuel afin de soulager l'excitation qu'a fait naitre ce spectacle.

Ses pensées hurlent des performances sexuel, qu'il est bien incapable d'exécuter avec Bella en actrice principale.

Ca ne me plaît pas mais je dois lui reconnaitre que voir Bella pousser Jessica aux portes de l'extase ferait bander un mort. Sans mauvais jeux de mots!

Jessica halète

son coeur s'accelere

Elle renverse sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella

Son souffle se coupe, sa jouissance engorge ses joues de sang.

Mon érection atteint son paroxysme quand je vois Bella retirer sa main luisante de l'entrejambe de Jessica pour glisser ses doigts dans la bouche de Tyler

Il ne se fait pas prier et dévore les doigts de Bella comme si c'était une glace.

L'effronterie de Bella additionnée à ses mouvements rapide on raison de la retenue de Tyler qui se libère dans un râle grossier.

ce spectacle donne à Jessica un second orgasme aussi puissant que le premier.

leurs coeurs s'affolent à l'unisson

leurs sangs nous appellent

En l'espace d'un souffle mes dents sont plantées dans le cou de l'humaine et je m'abreuve de son sang chaud et bouillonnant qui glisse au fond de ma gorge

Mon regard rencontre Bella qui se nourrit au cou de Tyler.

Elle mange avec voracité.

Elle dégluti encore et encore sous les gargouillis presque inaudible de son diner.

J'entends la dernière pulsation du cœur de Tyler.

Bella lâche sa proie. La dépouille s'écroule au sol.

Elle me regarde de nouveau avec ce regard étrange, mélange de désir et de luxure.

Son menton ruisselle de sang

J'abandonne Jessica.

Mon érection est toujours bien présente.

Je me rue sur Bella

Le bruit de notre collision résonne dans toute la vallée.

Ses baisers sont agressifs avec une saveur de rouille typique au sang humain.

Sa langue remonte le long de ma gorge. Elle se repaît du sang de Jessica qui s'est échappé de ma bouche et qui coule le long de mon menton

Mes lèvres se nourrisse du sang de Tyler qui roule sur son cou ainsi que de la saveur sucrée de sa peau.

Avec vélocité, ma chemise s'envole et mon pantalon est largement ouvert libérant mon sexe tendu pour et vers elle.

Elle s'agenouille devant moi et ses lèvres épousent mon membre.

Elle me lèche

Elle me déguste

Elle me savoure

Je baisse les armes face à ses coups de langues experts.

Ma main accroche ses cheveux et accompagne ses mouvements

elle me met à l'agonie jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir et que je me libère dans l'écrin de sa bouche.

Putain de merdre, je pourrai passer ma vie dans sa bouche.

Bella se relève

Me regarde

Me provoque

Elle me veut.

je la veux.

Ses lèvres me cherchent

Je l'embrasse avec urgence.

Je ne peux pas résister à ses appels, à l'ondoiement de ses hanches sous mes doigts. Mes mains glissent sur ses fesses charnues.

Bella sourit contre mes lèvres.

Elle se moque

Je la pousse au sol pour lui apprendre qui est le dominant

C'est sans résistance qu'elle se laisse choir.

Ses fringues ne sont que lambeau entre mes doigts

Je déguste la peau laiteuse de ses seins ronds. Leurs pointes durcies appellent ma langue affamée à les savourer.

Le souffle froid et rapide de Bella inonde mon visage et mon cou

Un besoin primaire se fait sentir

Un besoin animal, vital.

Cette urgence elle la ressent autant que moi

Mes mains remontent sur ses cuisses lissent comme le marbre et dans un brusque mouvement je la retourne, mains et genoux au sol.

Position animal, position bestial et ô combien jouissif et érotique

Bella oscille son divin petit cul me faisant gronder d'envie

Ma main remonte son intimité, s'attarde un instant sur son clitoris enflé.

Bella gémit, elle en veut plus, j'en veux plus!

Elle se tortille, avance ses fesses vers moi.

Sans une seule hésitation j'entre en elle profondément

Putain de merde!

Rectification, sa bouche est le deuxième endroit ou je pourrai passer l'éternité.

Je sors totalement pour entrer de nouveau avec force. Encore et encore

Heureusement que Bella est à présent un vampire. Une humaine n'aurait jamais survécu à mes assauts.

Bella grogne son plaisir

Je suis en elle de plus en plus férocement.

Je me sens partir.

J'accroche mes mains à ses fesses que je vénère et dans un râle viril je jouis avec elle longuement.

Je suis surpris par l'intensité de nos orgasmes qui s'intensifie à chaque fois un peu plus.

Je suis toujours en elle et je ne veux pas partir

Elle devra bientôt retrouver Charlie et ne plus l'avoir à mes cotés à chaque instant et une torture à laquelle je ne veux pas penser pour le moment.

Je sens Bella onduler de nouveau contre moi

J'amorce des va et viens lent et doux mais rapidement Bella devient exigeante

Comme dirait mon frère Emmet, ce que femme veut . . .

J'accélère au rythme de sa respiration

Je me délecte de la vue de son corps parfait soumis à mes désirs

Bella gronde de plus en plus fortement

Ses hanches bougent à ma rencontre

Ses fesses cognent contre mes hanches

Je caresse, je presse, je claque ses fesses, qui vont finir par me rendre fou

Ma main caresse avec convoitise l'autre entrée de son corps et c'est avec plaisir que je vois qu'elle accueille deux de mes doigts

Bella gémit plus fort, accentue la cambrure de son dos

Je la désire tellement que je pourrai me passer de sang pour l'honorer encore et toujours

Brusquement Bella se retire.

Je grogne méchamment d'incompréhension

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit perversement

Elle se cambre

J'ai compris

Elle m'invite

J'en tremble

Je suis un peu surpris par son audace mais je ne me pose pas plus de question et la fait mienne de nouveau en m'insinuant en elle par cette endroit que j'ai tant convoité.

Je pousse en elle lentement, doucement.

Le plaisir que j'éprouve est in quantifiable.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de regarder ma queue glisser en elle quel que soit l'endroit par lequel je la prends.

Les gémissements de Bella ne sont plus que des halètements hachurés

La passion qui ronge mon corps me fait accélérer de plus en plus brutalement.

le claquement presque obscene de nos peaux de marbre resonne dans la vallée

c'est jouissif

Je passe une main sur son ventre et glisse sur son clitoris.

Bella s'empale contre moi avec de plus en plus de vigueur accentuant la friction de ma main

elle râle

elle grogne

Mon corps est en feu.

j'halette grossièrement

L'extase nous caresse

Sa main rejoint la mienne

ses doigts, les miens caressent son clitoris, s'insinuent dans son corps parfait

Bella se contracte, j'accelere le rythme de ma main et de ma queue et c'est notre dextérité conjuguée qui nous amène dans une apogée de plaisir violent et passionné.

J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie n'a été vécue que pour rencontrer Bella

Nous sommes une communion parfaite de corps, d'âme, et d'esprit.

À nous deux nous formons une entité unique.

Une symbiose parfaite

À présent je sais que c'est elle mon Eternelle

* * *

**Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite.**


End file.
